Don't Blink
by Renaissance Rose
Summary: It's just a normal day for Newsboy Kid Blink. Until he meet a new kid on the streets. Prehaps this kid is hiding mroe than he lets on. Blink's side of the movie!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of the characters in it. What's theirs is theirs an' what's mine is mine. if it's obviously from Disney than it's Disneys. This holds to all ta sue me now!

. Chapter 1: Pack Rat

Every morning starts the same. Wake up, get dressed, sell papes. No days off, no holidays. 'course with his eye patch raking in pity sales, Blink could take a few days off if he wanted to, but he wasn't about to leave his friends on the circulation. "Ah move oavah!" Skittery shouted pushing Blink away from the sink. "Move yaself!" Blink shoved back. "'ey!" Jack barked. "cut it out!" Jack was the un-spoken 'leader' of the Manhattan Newsies, better known as Cowboy. Although the 'leader seemed to change every now and then. "Ah Jack, lay off." Racetrack said "they's jus' tryin' ta find out who's prettier. Don' worry ladies ya both look fine." This brought an echo of laughter through the lodging house.

"'ey move ya guys" a voice from the back hollered. The sea of boys separated to make room for Crutchy. Blink moved to the next sink to make room. "hey Crutchy." He said. "'ow many ya dink you'se gonna sell taday?"

"ah maybe thoidy." Crutchy shrugged. 'ow bout you?"

"I might go wid fourdy." Just then Bumletts put an arm around the two. "com'mon. Get the lead outta your pants." He headed toward the stair way. "Weasel ain't gonna wait forevah." Next thing you know all the boys were running down the stairs, ready to head out to get their papers to sell.

On the way there Blink fell behind to get something to eat from the nearby nuns. After getting a piece of bread he ran off to catch up with the rest of the guys; until he ran into someone. "watch where ya goin' why don' cha?!" the person shouted at him. "Nice ta meetcha too." Blink said sarcastically, rubbing his shoulder that was hit, that's when he noticed the boy was looking around nervously. "what's ya name?" Blink asked. no answer. "alright, I'll jus' call ya Pack Rat then. Where ya heading?" the boy glanced at him. "News stand." the boy said quickly. Blink sighed "well you'se goin' da wron' way. Follow me."

Finally they caught up with the gang. "'ey Race, Jack, Guys!" Blink shouted once he saw them. The group shouted back things like "Blink! 'ey where ya been?" and "what? Couldn' keep up?" Once they quieted down Blink introduced Pack Rat. "Ran inta him on me way heah." Jack walked up to the front of the group. "Well you'se welcome ta joins us" he said patting the Pack Rat's shoulder. "ey, 'ey lookie heah!" Race laughed patting Blink on the shoulder. "'ey Jack!" Skittery shouted "it's da Delancy Bruddahs."

"well well Cowboy." Oscar sneered. "We'd fix ya up a bit but we'se lookin' for someone."  
"Ahh an' you came ta us, How sweet but uh we'se a lil' busy ta help ya find your sheep lil' bo peep." Jack teased.  
Morris leered at Jack; Oscar held him back. "kid's about 5' 2" blonde hair blue eyes. Ya see 'im?" Blink looked around for Pack Rat, but didn't see him anywhere. That was good. "No. Ain't seen mucha anyone taday, 'ave we Mush?" Mush looked around the rest of the congregration. "Nope, sure haven't. You meet anyone like that Specs?" This kind of behavior continued until the question reached Blink.  
"You see him Blink?" The question came from Bumletts. "Nah." Blink said without thinking, then added "but say I'se did; what's it ta ya?" Morris grabbed the front of Blink's shirt. "where is he?" Blink fanned the air between his and Morris' face. "Ugh, man. You need a breath mint or somethin'." This caused a rupture of laughter among the boys. Morris pushed him to the rest of the mass. "We'll be back for ya Kid." Oscar warned as the two brothers left.

After the two were gone the boys headed back to the News Stand. "how many?" Weasel, as always, asked. Blink was in the front of the line this time. "ya know what I think I'se gonna go wid fifty " Blink said as he coughed up the two bits. Then he whispered "heah's da two bits Racetrack owes ya from las' week." he winked, although it looked like he blinked what with his eye patch and all. After getting his papes Blink head off to Central Park…maybe head down to Brooklyn after. _I wonder where that kid went._

Finaly they caught up with the gang. "'ey Race, Jack, Guys!" Blink shouted once he saw them. The group shouted back things like "Blink! 'ey where ya been?" and "what? couldn' keep up?" Once they quieted down Blink introduced Pack Rat. "ran inta him on me way heah."


	2. Chapter 2

(Most of the diologe and events are from the movie here)

Pack Rat had run off as soon as Oscar and Morris had shown up. Why? Blink was curious about this as he continued selling his papes. Pack rat never bought any papes, yet he said he was heading for the World office. _who is this guy? scab or Newsie_ Blink asked himself. "bettah yet why does I care?" he found himself saying out loud. There was something different about that boy.

Soon enough Blink had run out of papes and headline ideas. It was late and Blink knew if he didn't get back to the lodging house soon he'd be locked out and have to sleep on the streets all night. Suddenly someone grabbed Blink's shoulder. "'ey!" the voice said. Blink spun aroud ready to fight. "oh Hey Spot what brings ya outtah Brooklyn?" Spot pointed to the boy that was with him. "Says he's from heah. I found him in my teritory." Spot told him. "'ey!" Pack rat yelled "Brooklyn don' belong ta nobody!" Spot igored the kid. "Do me a favah an' keep your eye on 'im."Spot started to leave"Oh an' uh, tell Jackie-boy ta control his boys eh?" and Spot was gone.

"what'dya think you'se doin'!?" Blink yelled "runin' off ta Brooklyn, an' yellin' at Spot! I'se tell ya one thing you'se is eithah verry tough, or very stupid." Blink added. "where ya stayin'?" he asked. No anwer. "well I guess you'll stay at the lodgin' house wid us. Com'mon."

Late nights, and early mornings. Such was the life of a Newsie. The next day everyone was still sleeping when Kloppman came up the stairs. "BOOTS!" he shouted. Then he moved on to Skittery "when you get up you gotta get up!" " then he moved on to Jack "com'mon carrying the Banner! Sell the Papes, Sell the Papes! Ink is wet the Presses are rollin'! Com'mon sell the papes!" "that's my cigar!" Race said to Snipe shooter who had taken Race's last cigar. "you'll steal anuddah" Blink had to break up the fight " hey, bummahs we got woik ta do!"  
"Since when did you become me muddah?" Specs retorted. "AH stop ya bawlin' " Crutchy teased "hey!" Mush yelled "who asted you?" Mush made his way to Jack "How'd ya sleep Jack" Mush asked him, as was custom. "On me Back Mush" Blink knew this was, as Jack would put it "improving the truth" here. Blink was up late enough to know Jack sleeps on his side. This didn't faze Mush tho. "HAHAHA" he laughed "ya heah dat fella's? ya hear what Jack said?" He asked no one in particular as he pretended to punch Jack's sides. "I asked jack how he slept an' he says 'On me back Mush!'" Blink had already meandered his way to the sink and washed his face by now. He was rather excited for the day. The manahtten boys were like a huge family. Pretending to punch each other, cracking jokes; it came naturaly for the Newsies. the boys raced down the stairs and out the door into the street. jumping barrels and messing around with each other until Pack Rat asked "What's it take ta be a Newsie anyway?"

"It takes a smile, as sweet as buttah." Jack said. Crutchy added sarcsticaly " the kind de ladies can't resist"  
"It takes an orphan wid a studdah." Race teased "who ain't afraid ta use his.." Blink knew waht Jack was going to say next so he shouted it himself "FIST!" The boys continued this behavior until Oscar and Morris showed up. "dear me what is that unpleasant aroma?" Racetrack comented " i fear the sewers may have backed up durin' da night." he finished patting Blink on the face, who carryed it on to Mush. Blink notice Pack Rat was gone _he bettah not 'ave gone back ta Brooklyn. _Wait there he was behind Ittey and Snitch. "So is this" Jack said as he took Morris' hat and took off down the street. The rest of the Newsies followed not wanting to miss the fight. Blink slacked behind to talk to Pack Rat. "So what's wid you an' da Delancys?" he asked the boy. "I'se don' wanna tawk about it." was the answer.  
"fine let's go." and they raced off to catch the rest of the fight. They caught up just in time to see jack clinbing up the gate just in front of the Worl office. "GO!" everyone shouted. Then the gates opened. The boys piled in to buy their papes. "Do me a favah an' Spot me fifty papes. Got a hot tip on da fourth ya won' waist ya money." Blink rolled his eye. He was going to have to bail Race out again. When it was his turn, Blink would have to buy his 50 papes and hand over the other two bits for Race.

"Twenty papes please…thanks." A new voice said. "'ey who's da new kid?" Blink whispered to Mush."Dunno" Mush answered "we'll find out when Jack gets ta 'im"  
"Hey Race. Spot me two bits?" Jack asked. Race tossed him the coin and Jack bought the new kid 50 more papers…and he gave them back! Blink looked around and noticed Pack rat hadn't bought any papes yet. "and what do they call you kid?" Jack asked the younger of the two boys. "Les. And this is my brother David. He's older." Blink quickly asked for the extra fifty papes. When Jack handed them to him Blink passed them to Pack Rat. "here, sell 'em." Jack started negotiating partnership with Dave. "that's fair." Blink murmured. Anything with Jack was fair, he was the best selling Newsie in Manhattan. Blink turned to Pack Rat. "Ok. If you can sell all your papes before me I'll keep buying yours ok? If I beat you, you'se gotta buy your own deal?" The two boys sealed it with a spit shake. "meet me heah in an houah." and off they went.

The first place Blink went was Ivring Hall. Maybee Jack's friend Medda would help him. If Blink lost he would end up paying for 150 papes and only get 50 out of it. He's never be able to make it all back!

"Hi-ya Medda!" Blink greeted the singer. "Oh Blink, good to see you! What can I do for you?" Medda asked. Blink explained what had happened. "and you need me to help." Medda finished. "If ya would." Blink nodded. "Alright. Hand me five papers." She said as she handed him the money. After Blink gave Medda the papers she started handing them out to employees. "Thanks Medda!" Blink shouted as he headed out the door . "Hold on Blink . Do you need something to eat?" Medda asked "Nah, but thanks." Blink could not lose this bet. He simply couldn't


	3. Chapter 3

The hour was up. Where was Pack Rat? Although he was relived he won the bet Blink wasn't looking forward to another run-in with Spot. Blink sighed and started to leave. "Blink!" someone shouted. "'ey Bumletts! Skittery!" Blink shouted back waving. "so uh, 'Trolley Strike Drags on for thoid week 'eh?" Skittery mocked the day's headline. "What an attention grabbah!" Bumletts added. "oh there ya are Blink!" Pack Rat finally showed up "I woodah been heah fifteen minutes go but I, um, got lost." He kicked at the dirt. "I guess I owe ya two bits huh?" Blink looked shocked. Did Pack Rat LET him win? "No." Blink shrugged "forget about it eh? Ta be honest dat's da fastest I evah sold so many papes."  
Blink and Pack Rat spent the rest of the day together. They stopped at Tibby's, split their earnings and got something to eat then went to Brooklyn to check on Racetrack at Sheepshead. Blink just wanted to watch the fourth run to see if Race's tip was actually right. Surprise, Surprise. It wasn't. Race decided to stay. Probably to gamble away more. The rest of the time was spent at the Lodging house helping Kloppman clean after the boys. Jack and Race were both back later than usual. "Where ya been Jack?" Ittey asked. "Places." Racetrack asked if he had seen Medda during the day. "Yeah I saw 'er. Ran inta Snydah an' da bulls and hid out there wid Dave an' Les. They invited me ta dinnah." Jack explained. "Wait, Snydah saw ya?" Blink asked worried for his friend. "Yeah but it was no big deal." Jack blew it off. "Alright." Blink shrugged knowing he would get nothing else out of the leader. After good nights from all the lights went out.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had started so normal until the boys reached the World Office and Weasel told them the price was raised! Jack was the last to show. Blink filled Jack in on the news "They jacked up the price! Ya heah dat Jack? Ten cents a hundred!" Blink ranted "You know, it's bad enough that we gotta eat what we don' sell, now they jack up the price! Can you believe that?"  
The price raise hit Blink harder than the other Newsies. What with Race's gambling habits "They can't do this to me Jack." Blink sighed. "They can do what they want." Race said grudgingly "It's their stinkin' papah." Blink leaned against the wall lost in thought trying to figure out how to make this price change work. He had nothing.  
"Give 'im some room let 'im think." Les said as he broke through the crowd. Blink handed Jack his cigarette. Silence reigned for a moment. "So uh, Jack, ya done thinkin' yet?" Race asked starting to get impatient. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Weasel shouted "World employees only on this side of the gate!"  
"AH put a lid on it, pipe down!" the boys shouted back. "Well, listen. One thing for sure, if we don't sell papes, then nobody sells papes." Jack said clearly having finished thinking. "Nobody comes through those gates until they put the price back to where it was."

"what like a strike?" Dave asked "Yeah, like a strike" Jack said clarifying. It didn't sound like a bad idea to Blink but he listened as others teased Jack for the idea. "Are you outtah your mind?" Race asked. To be honest Blink kind of wanted a strike; to show the World and Journal where he stood on the matter. "Dave's right. Pulitzer and Hearst and all dem othah rich fellas, I mean, dey own this city, so do dey really think a bunch of street kids like us can make any difference? Da choice 'as gotta be yours. Are we just gonna take what dey give us, or are we gonna strike?" None of the boys answered, afraid of being the only one to speak up. "Strike!" Les broke the silence for the boys and they all murmered in agreement. "Keep talking Jack, tell us what to do!" Boots urged. "we gotta stick togetah. Newsies gotta stick togetah." Skittery explained to Pack Rat. "Hey listen! Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect the rights of the working boys of New York!" Jack shouted to the group. "Blink there's som'in' I'se gotta tell ya." Pack Rat tugged at Blink's sleeve. "Not now." Blink pushed the boy away. "Blink it's important!" Blink ignored him. Minutes later plans were forming. "We 'se gotta get woid out ta all da Newsies of New

York." Jack explained " I need some of those….what'dja call 'em?" he asked Dave. "Ambassadors?" Dave suggested. Jack nodded "Yeah, right. Okay, you guys, you gotta be ambastards an' go tell the oddahs dat we're on strike." Blink was the first to volunteer "Say, Jack, I'll take Harlem" Jack nodded and off he went with Pack Rat in tow. Blink realy didn't think Trapper would join without a good reason. Knowing Jack, he'd already sent someone to Brooklyn. In fact he probably went himself. It wasn't Brooklyn that bothered the boys. It was the Brooklyn leader Spot that had everyone nervous. ..  
"Do you think da Harlem Newsies will join wid us?" Pack Rat asked. " ' course, Trapper'd be stupid if he didn't" Blink told him. Just as soon as Blink finished his sentence the two boys were surrounded. "I'd be stupid if I didn' do what?" the leader asked. "We'se goin' on Strike. You's be stupid if you didn' join." Blink taunted. "da way I sees it, You'se da one bein' Stupid Louis "Kid Blink" Ballatt." Not many people knew Blink's real name but Trapper was one of them. "ya see. If you'se go on strike an' I still sell, I'd be makin' money. See? So why should I join?" he asked. "Da woild an' joinal been pushin' us 'round too long." Blink said. He shoved out of the grip of some boys that had grabbed him. "Ain't dat ten cents worth as much ta us as it is ta Hearst and Pulitzer who are millionaires? Well, I guess it is. If dey can't spare it, how can we?... I'se trying to figure out how ten cents on a hundred papes can mean more to a millionaire dan it does to newsboys, an' I can't see it." Trapper looked at Blink for a moment "I guess your right Blink…" and before he could stop himself Blink added "'cides Jack's getting' Spot." Trapper raised an eyebrow. "alright. If Cowboy can get Conlon, den we're in. If he don't you'se on ya own." And with that he sent Blink in his way. _I sure hope Jack got Spot…_


	5. Chapter 5

When Blink and Pack Rat got back Jack and Dave were still gone. A few minutes after they returned with Boots. "Jack. So, where's Spot?" Racetrak asked when he caught sight of the boys. Jack shrugged " He was concerned about us being serious. You imagine that?" _well there goes Harlem._ Blink thought. "Well, Jack, maybe we otta ease off a li'l." Race sugested. Blink agreed "Widout Spot an' da oddahs, dere ain't enough of us, Jack."  
"Maybe we're moving too soon. Maybe we ain't ready, ya know?" Mush piped in. Skittery, the group pesimist added "I definitely think we should forget about it for a li'l while." he looked at Blink who nodded and agreed "Oh Do ya?" Jack challenged. "yeah" Skittery shrugged. Race supported Skittery's plan of abanon with: "Yeah, I mean, widout Brooklyn… ya know?" Jack got frusterated and disapointed with his men "Spot was right! Is dis jus' a game to you guys?" It wasn't a game to Blink but he did agree that without Brooklyn they group of Newsies would not have many suporters. He thought about how he was going to get Trapper to join the cause with out Spot in the mix. He had nothing once again. After a few words of encouragement from Dave the cirulation bell rang calling all Scabbers to the stand to buy their papes. " Anybody hear that?" Jack asked. In unison the Newsies shouted "NO!"  
"So what we gonna do about it?" Jack asked. Once again in union the Newsies shouted "Soak 'em!" and they charged the World office. One of the Scabbs had just bought his papers when Jack and the boys showed up. When he saw the mulititude of boys he threw his papes to the ground and joined the Newsies. Three others followed him with their hands up in surrender, until an older boy came up to the guys. He tried to get by but the Newsies wouldn't let him. "Bink" he pleaded when Blink blocked his way, but Blink was too far into the strike to let the boy sell. "Jack jus'...don't" with that Jack knocked the papes out of the boys hands and with that one gesture all hell broke loose. There was fighting everywhere. Soon enough the chaos evolved from fighting to ripping up papers. Blink watched the mess with joy until Jack shouted "Cheese it! Cheese it! Its da Bulls" The Newsies scattered into the streets; all except for Crutchy who was still gleefully ripping up newspapers. "Oi Crutchy!" Race shouted before running off "Scram!" and Race ran into the streets. It wasn't until the boys had returned to the lodging house that anyone noticed anything amiss. "Where's Crutchy?" Blink asked as he looked into the faces of his fellow Newsboys. Race explained what had happened as they all ran away. Blink's question no longer needed to be answered; there was only one lace he could be. The Refuge


	6. Chapter 6

Jack looked at the boys; they looked at him until Pack Rat asked "What we gonna do Jack?" the boys murmered Mush patted Pack Rat on the back. "you'se all gonna stay heah. I'se gonna go beak Crutchy out." And he atrted to leave "Ya ain't gonna leave wid out me" Blink stepped up. "Yah I is Blink." Jack corrected "You keep Pack Rat an' da oddahs outta trouble I don' wanna haffta break any more a you'se out den I need ta. Da more people come wid me da more likely we be caught an' we'll all be in da Slam" Blink reluctantly sat back down on the step. Then Jack left. Blink stood back up "We ain't gonna jus' sit heah are we?" Blink asked the boys "Not while one of our pals is in trouble."  
Bumletts looked up at Blink "I dunno Blink. Jack had a point we'd get caught." Blink shook his head in disbelief "I don' believe dis! Ya all jus' gonna sit heah an' not help Crutchy?" Kloppman walked over to Blink "Calm down boy." He said as he wrapped his arm around the kid. "Ol' Cowboy will bring Crutchy back to us before you can say 'Sell the papes'." It seemed like hours before Jack returned Blink, Mush, and Race had waited in the lobby for them to arrive. "So where's Crutchy?" Blink asked as soon as Jack walked in. "Oscah an' Morris woiked 'im ovah; dey hoit 'im Blink." Jack sighed "an' he wouldn' let me carry 'im either." He added before anyone could ask. Blink went upstairs and shared the news with the rest of the boys. "Dis ain't jus' abou' raisin' da price of Papes anymore." Blink said "dis is now also 'bout Crutchy." With renewed hope and purpose the boys finally fell asleep ready to do whatever it took to save Crutchy and win the war.  
The next day the boys waited in front of the World Office reapeating David words of hope and encouragement from the day before. These words had taken on a new meaning for the boys. They would do all it took. The Paper wagon appeared scattering the boys on either one, or the other side of the wagon. A row of Scabs finaly appeared. "Alright ya Grafftahs cross da line." Race dared the boys "Everyone! Remain calm." Dave, the voice of reason, ordered. There was silence. "Let's soak 'em for Crutchy!" Jack, the voice of revenge, shouted. The boys more readily followed these instructions. They charged for the traitors. They started pounding on a door until it opened. A group of men came from the other side each wielding chains, clubs, and other weapons. "hey-ya Jack." Oscar taunted while blocking Jacks only escape route . He pushed Jack into a circle with a man with a chain. Jack did his best to dodge the whipping metal. He fell onto a stair way and prepared himself for the whipping. It never came instead he heard the words "Nevah Feah Brooklyn is heah!" It was Spot. "BROOKLYN!" Mush shouted. soon enough the Newsies had the upper hand in the battle. Jack went to the front to celebrate with the boys. He ripped a paper when their new friend Brian Denton got their attention and took their picture.  
The night was filled with chatter about the day's events. Pack Rat just listened. "Guys. There is some thing I should tell you." The boy said. "Well what is it?" Jack asked "was this the one thing you tried to tell me about before?" Blink asked. "Yes and no." Pack Rat said. "So what is it?" Bumletts asked the rest of the boys echoed the question. Pack Rat glanced around the room, then took his hat off. "Imma Goil." Pack Rat said but she matched the disciption the Delancy's gave. Pack Rat still looked like she was hiding something. Blink confonted her about it. "I'll tell you the rest later she sighed and went to bed. Blink stared at the ceiling. He knew something was different about the little boy he found days ago, but it still seemed like she was hiding somthing else. Something big. _But what?_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day the boys and Pack Rat, still disguised, were to Meet Denton at Tibby's. When he arived he had a surprise for the boys. "hey, Hey" he said "big time!" the boys gathered around to see what it was. The had made a front page story! "Wid our pichah an' everythin'" Blink whispered The boys, for Pack Rat's sake never told anyone about what they had learned the night before and still treated the girl the same as they always had. "So what. You get your picture in the papes, so what's that get you, huh?" Skittery asked "what are ya tawkin' about?" Mush asked. "Shut up boy." Jack ordered "You been in a bad mood all day."  
"I ain't in a bad mood." Skittery protested. "Glum an' Dumb." Race said hitting Skittery in the face, which ended up hitting Mush in the face with his head. "What's da mattah wid you? You get your pictchah in da papes Ya famous, ya famous ya get anythin' ya want. And dat's what's so great abou' New Yoawk!"  
Pretty soon the boys all talked about what they wanted most. "So, let's have some ideas." Jack said with his mind back on the strike. "Well, we gotta show people where we stand" David relpied "Yeah, so we gotta stay in da papes." jack nodded "My paper's the only one printing any strike news so far" Denton informed "we should do something that's so big the other papers'll feel stupid if they try to ignore us. Like a rally. A Newsie rally with all the kids from all over New York. It'll be the biggest, loudest, noisiest blow-out this town's ever seen!" Jack said. David agreed "We'll send a message to the big boys."  
"I'll send 'em a message." Race growled. _you an' me both Race. _Blink thought. A waiter brought a big trey of drinks and they were passed around. Except Race forgot to get one to Mush! "There's a lot of us, and we ain't going away. We'll  
fight until damn Doomsday if it means we get a fair shake." Jack said speaking the unthought belief of the boys. "Hey guys" Dave shouted "To our man Denton." The boys nodded Blink offered to share his drink with Mush for the toast. "For our men Denton." the Newsies repeated.  
Back at the Lodging house the boys were all busy making stike signs. "so what's da rest of ya secret?" Blink asked Pack Rat. Pack Rat sighed "I'll tell you at the rally " She promised "So did I spell it right Kloppman?" Dutchy asked after making a sign. "Excuse me. Can I help you?" Kloppman asked. The boys looked to the door. It was Snyder! _where's Jack? _ Blink worried. "You have a boy who calls himself Jack Kelly? I wish to see him." Snyder said. _The pichah! _"Jack Kelly? Never heard of him. Never heard of him." Kloppman lied "Any of you boys ever hear of a Jack Kelly?"_  
_

"That's an unusual name for these parts." Specs said. "Oh, you mean Jack Kelly." Racetrack said and walked toward the Warden" Yeah, he was here, but he put an egg in his shoe and beat it." The boys laughed openly while Kloppman tried not to. Snyder ignored the remark. " I have reason to believe he's an escaped prisoner, possibly dangerous." Jack had snuck into the room and was standing behind Snyder "dangerous?" Jack Mouthed to Kloppman "ME?" "Oh, Da-da-da-dangerous?" Kloppman asked "I'd better check my files. This way please." he said motioning for the door, more for Jack's sake than Snyders. Jack escaped out the door, and the Newsies blocked Snyder's way."Give to da Newsies Strike fund, Mistah?" Blink heard Racetrack, ask. Blink watched to make sure Jack had gotten away. Soon Snyder was walking out the door. _i hope Jack's gonna be ok."_


	8. Chapter 8

The rally came sooner than any of the boys thought. Blink spent most of the time trying to guess what Pack Rat was hiding. "So, we've come a long way," Jack shouted out to the millions of Newsies in the audience of Ivring Hall "but we ain't there yet and maybe it's only gonna get tougher from now on. But that's fine, we'll just get tougher with it. But also, we gotta get smart and start listening to my pal David, who says 'stop soakin' the scabs'."  
"well what are we s'posed ta do ta da bumms? Kiss 'em?" Racetrack asked sarcasticaly. "Any Scab I see I soak 'em period." Spot said "No, no. That's what they want us to do. If we get violent, it's just playing into their hands." Dave told the boys. "Hey, look. They're gonna be playing with my hands, alright. 'Cuz it ain't what they say, it's what we say. And nobody ain't gonna listen to us unless we make 'em." Spot said looking up to his Brooklyn boys "I'se wid Spot" a boy behind Blink said Blink turned around to face the boy. "Did Spot start dis Strike?" Blink asked "I'se wid Jack an' always will be 'e know what ta do."  
" You got no brains. Why we starting to fight each other? It's just what the big shot's wanna see. That we're street rats! Street rats with no brain's. No respect for nothing, including ourselves! So, here's how it's gonna be. If we don't act together, then we're nothing. If we don't stick together, then we're nothing. And if we can't even trust each other, then we're nothing." Jack chastized "Tell 'em Jack!" Blink yealled from the balcony. "So what's it gonna be?" Jack asked "we wid you Jack" Race confirmed. "What do you say Spot?" Jack asked the Brooklyn was a pause "I say...That what you say...Is what I say." Spot said carefuly.  
A cheer went out amung the boys. The curtains opened and reviled Medda starting up a song that all the Newsies knew "High times, hard times Sometimes the living is sweet And sometimes there's nothing to eat But I always land on my feet." The Newsies sang with Medda. Blink hung off the balcany really getting into the song. "Blink" Pack Rat whispered. Blink followed her into the lobby "hello Newsies! What's New?" Medda's voice echoed. "about my other secret..." Blink didn't like the way she said that. "You ain't backin' out on me is ya?" Blink asked. "nah." the girl said. "I'm..." she stuttered. "Wha' Pack Rat?" Blink asked confused. "Well ya see.." the girl started "Thing is...I'm a Delancy."


	9. Chapter 9

"We've got Cowboy now." a voice outside said. "Blink! hide!" Blink stood there looking confused "NOW!" Pack Rat yelled. Blink ran and hid in the curtins. "'ey! Morris lookie who I found." Oscar sneered. Blink held his breath. "Ah, there the bugger is. Shoulda known you was hidin' out wid those street rats." Morris said. There was some scuffling. "Dey ain't street rats!" Pack Rat yelled "any more 'n you'se a gentelman." Oscar tisked. "They even got you talkin' like them." one of them sighed "Oscar. we don't have time for this. Have Snyder put her in the wagon." _Snyder?! Jack_'s in trouble! _"_I'se ain't goin' wid you." There was a groan, followed by another. "Get 'er" Oscar moaned. _She may be a Delancy by blood but she sure ain't nothin' like 'em _There was more scuffling. "Put her in the wagon" It was Weasel. "I ain't goin' wid you!" Pack Rat shouted again. There was a dragging sound "Shara, your coming with us if we have to tie you in the house." _Shara? _ack Pack Rat's, or Shara's, voice got more and more faint cries of "I ain't goin' wid you" and "Leave them alone echoed in Blink's ears. He heard moving in the lobby again. Then silence. Once he was sure every one was gone Blink stepped out from the curtain. Suddenly the Lobby was filled with Newsboys scattered all around Jack came running down the stairs. Blink runs outside with Jack to make sure he gets away safely. They are surounded by cops. One rides by on a horse. Blink pulls him down. When Jack tries to help Blink yells at him "Beat it!" and he watches as Jack runs away. The last thing Blink remembers is getting hit in the face with a night stick, his last thoughts: _Please let Jack and Shara be ok.  
_

**(sorry the chapters are getting so short, I'm starting to run out of ideas)**


	10. Chapter 10

Blink regained consciousness in a wagon. Lovely. Not a second later the wagon door opened and they were taken into the court room. "All rise, all rise. Court is now in session" a man shouted "Judge E.A. Monahan presiding." The boys shuffled everyone was here, even Spot. "Are any of you boys represented by council?" the Judge asked. "What's a council?" Race asked Blink "I dunno" Blink shrugged. "No?" Monahan asked "Good that will move things along considerably."

"Your honor I object" Spot interrupted. He sounded like he knew what he was doing. "On what grounds?" the judge asked. "On the grounds of Brooklyn your honor." The boys all laughed and the mood was lightened. "I fine each of you five Dollars." Monahan announced pointing to the boys. "Or two weeks confinement in the House of Refuge." The boys gasped they were all orphans and runaways. Where would they get five dollars? "Woah!" Race argued "we ain't got five buck, we ain't even got five cents!" then he smirked a little. "Hey yer honor, how 'bout I roll ya fer it. Double or nothin'." the boys laughed about it. "What happened to Jack?" Blink whispered to Bumlets "They got 'im."

"Alright move along, move along." Monahan sighed just then Denton, Les and Dave walked in "Your honor." Denton quiped "I'll pay the fines. All of them." David came over to the boys "You fellahs alright?" he asked "Where's Jack?" Denton interrupted "We need to meet at the restaurant. Everybody, we have to talk."

What is there ta tawk about? Jack's gone, we lost Pack Rat...At this rate we ain't gonna 'ave anyone left we'se lost three friends already.

"Hey Fellah's!" Jack had been brought into the room cuffed. "'ey Cowboy! nice shinnah!" Race teased " Jack's fine" he assured the boys. "Hey Denton." Jack shouted "I guess we made all the papes dis time. So how's me pictchah look?" Denton sighed. He said something to Jack and the smile that had previously had a place on the young boy's face got wiped clean off. "Case of Jack Kelly." the cop shouted "Inciting a riot, Assault, Resisting arrest."

"Judge Monahan I'll speak for this young man." a new voice suggested. "Just move it along Warden Snyder." all the Newsie heads in the room snapped up staring at the warden. "So you two know each othah Ain't dat nice." Jack remarked. "So much for Jack bein' fine." Blink whispered to Race. Blink's eyes wandered around the court room. There were Oscar and Morris; and right next to them was a blonde girl in a frock. Pack Rat! "So ordered" the judge said "NO!" Les screamed. next thing Jack was carted off. "If you'se gonna arrest him you'se gotta arrest me to!" someone yelled. Pack Rat to the rescue again. "I was theah. I tried to help Jack escape too."

"Who are you?" Monahan asked. "Shara Delancy." the girl answered There was a murmur among the boys "why'd a Delancy help us?" Skittery asked. Blink sighed. "Yeah I don' get it. especially if it's a goil." Mush added. "You guys!" Blink shouted. "She's helpin' us 'cause she's Pack Rat." The boys laughed "haha Nice one Blink!" Race laughed "didn' know ya had it in ya! it's a good one." Blink tapped Race in the face. "alright that is enough all of you out of my court room." Pack Rat ran out of the court room and into the streets just before Oscar and Morris could grab her.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day the Newsies all waited for Denton at Tibby's. "It ain't heah!" Spot shouted when he saw the Sun's new headline. "It don' say nothin' about da Rally." Mush wined. "I'se had enough a dis." Spot shook his head as he exited the restrant. Denton held the door open for him. "Why didn't the Sun print the story?" David asked when he saw Denton. Blink didn't pay much attention to waht was going on. He didn't want to admit it but he started to feel something a little stronger than friendship for Pack Rat, not like romatic love or anything, but kind of a brotherly love for the girl. _Da boys'll nevah believe me. _he thought. _dey'd all laugh it off like they did when I tried to tell 'em 'bout her in court. _"Because it never happened'" Denton said. All the boys stared at him in disbelief. "What da ya mean it neavah happened?" Race asked "You were there!"  
"You wrote it!" Blink argued. "It's not in the papers, it never happened. The owners decreed it not be in the papers, therefore… I came to tell you fellas good bye." Denton sighed. The boys were all shocked _Our final blow I'll bet _ Blink thought sadly. _We ain't gotta chance now.  
" _We get Jack out of the Refuge tonight." David anouced "From now on, we trust no one but the Newsies." The boys all got up to leave.  
Back at the Lodging House the boys planned what they would do. "Blink, Race, Mush, and Boots." David ordered "You'll come with me. The rest of ya, Keep an eye for when we come back. Les your with us too." The boys all nodded. After the meeting Blink headed outside to clear his mind he was almost to the square when he bumped into someone.. "Sorry" he muttered "You better be." a familiar voice sneered. Blink looked up and saw Oscar. "So where is she huh Blink?" he asked. "Oscar..." Blink started. "Evah hoid of a toothbrush?" Blink asked fanning in front of his face. Oscar growled and punched Blink in the jaw. Blink fell over backwards and landed hard on the ground. He was then kicked in the side repeatedly. He looked up and saw Oscar's foot coming at his face. He baced for impact but suddenly Oscar was on the ground witha boy on top of him. "Leave him alone!" Blink knew that voice anywhere. "'Ey Pack Rat!" he shouted Oscar rolled out from the girl's beatings. "You'll get what's comin' to you Shara! You deserve their company anyway." Oscar said meaning it to be an insult. "I know" Pack Rat smiled. "Need a hand?" she asked Blink. He accepted her help and they headed off into the streets.  
"so uh, What made ya come back?" Blink asked awkardly. "Well I can't say for sure, but..." Pack Rat started. "I felt more at home with you guys." Blink smiled. "Well I don' think they's commin' back for ya anytime soon, so if ya want..." he hinted. "I don' think I'se gonna be goin' back to da lodgin' house anytime soon." Pack Rat admitted. "What?" Blink asked astonished. "Why not?"  
"I jus' ain't ready ya know? I mean what if...Well they all know I'm a Delancy now..." Pack Rat sighed. "So what?" Blink asked If they try ta hoit ya I'll soak 'em"  
"No!" Shara argued "You will do no such thing. You can find out how they all feel about me bein'...Who I am...an' den can meet me in the square tonight an' tell me." Blink sighed. "We'se kinda breakin' Jack outta da Refuge tonight..." Blink raked his fingers through his hair. "Den aftah that!" Blink thought about it for awhile. "Alright. I'll meet ya heah aftah we get Jack out." The deal was made.


	12. Chapter 12

Shara sat in the square all day. She knew none of the boys belived she was a Delancy, but she couldn't help but worry. In any normal circumstance she would ask Kloppman or one of the boys for advice. Espesicaly Blink or Jack, but she had resolved to stay away from the Lodging house until she knew for sure how the boys felt about her. She sat and waited contemplating running away from everything until she thought about the boys. All of them were like family to her, she couldn't just leave them. She was sitting on the Horace Greely statue when Judge Monahan showed up. "There you are miss." he said when he saw Pack Rat "I did some research after court yesterday. None of my records say anything about a Shara Delancey."

Menwhile back at the lodging house the boys prepared for their prison break. "I'll bring the rope" Blink volunteered he tried his best to forget his run in. When asked about his brusies he said he fell. the boys shrugged it off and continued on their mission. "JACK!" Les shouted as the boy was escorted out of the refuge "Where they takin' him Dave?" Mush asked "Well there's only one way to find out." Dave answered. "I'll meet you guys back at the square, Racetrack watch him." 'Yeah 'Blink thought place your little bruddah's life in da hands of a compulsive gamblah dave. Th boys trudged back toward the square.

Pack Rat waited, a bit more impatiently than she'd like to admit, for Blink to show up and was confused when four voices echoed through the alley. All of them voices she recognized. "Blink!" she found herself shouting. "what was that?" she heard Race ask."da question is who was that" Mush corrected. As the boys came closer Shara got more nervous. "Hey! It's Pack Rat!"Race cheered "We thought you was a gonnah at da rally. We aint seen ya since." Pack Rat looked at the ground "Yes you have."she whispered. "Look Pack Rat we knows your a goil but race is right.I t'ink I'd recognise any goil wit dat much fire in her eyes."Mush winked "You saw me at court." she whispered. "I tryed ta help ya..."

"Wait, wait." Race inturupted "you'se tryin' ta tell us you was dat Delancey goil?" he asked. "Yes but i found somthin' out today.." The boys murmered to each other "A Delancey?"race whispered "an' we took 'er in?" "Guys!" Blink shouted "She's tryin' ta tell us somthin'"

Pack Rat shuffled. "I found out today I ain't a Delancey by blood I was adopted jus' aftah I was born. Me real muddah was Issa Higgins." The boys all gasdped except for Racetrack, who just looked shocked and frozen stiff, and Les who looked confused. "Did you say Issa?" Race asked "Higgins?..." Pack Rat nodded "Why sheasked .Oh I also found out I got a bruddah named Anthony." she beamed. Race nodded. "Yeah I know 'im" Pack Rat grinned wider "You do?" Race nodded again"Do you knowwhere he is?" she asked "Yeah" Racetrack shruged "It's me. Anthony 'Racetrack' Higgins at your service." He grinned humorously.


	13. Chapter 13

"So...i'm yer sistah?" Pack Rat asked. "Sure t'ing Shara." Race winked. Blink watched from the back of the group. He was glad Shara found her real family. "well if it isn't the hero of the day." someone sneered. "What d'ya want Morris?" Pack Rat growled. "Uncle Weas said ta bring ya home." Oscar quipped. "I is home." Shara hissed. "I ain't no Delancey." Blink and Race stepped in front of her but she pushed them away. "I got this." she whispered to the boys. "I ain't goin' wid you."  
"oh yeah?" Oscar asked. He lunged at her he gripped her left arm. Next thing the Newsies knew Pack Rat reached across Oscar's face with a right hook sending him flailing backwards. "Dat's for Jack." she said then she hit him again sending him to the ground "Dat's for my bruddah Racetrack." then finally kicked the side of Oscar's face. "an' dat one's for Blink." Morris, not knowing what to do, helped Oscar to his feet. "Your a devil in a skirt!" he shouted. "So be be it." she growled. "com'mon boys let's get back home." and she turned on her heel and headed for the lodging house.

Back at the lodging house the boys congratulated Pack Rat for a "Brilliant Performance" as Race put it. Then they retold the story to Kloppman and the other boys. Kloppman welcomed Shara back and found her a room of her own. Then David walked in the door. "Hey Dave! Where's Jack?" Race asked. "He wouldn't come." Dave shrugged "What?" Blink asked. "What d'ya mean 'e wouldn' come?" Mush asked. Dave repeated his answer, told Les it was time for them to get home, and said goodnight to everyone.

The next day the boys and Shara tried to blockade the delivery wagons with no success when Spot shouted "hey Race tell me i'm seein' t'ings, jus' tell me i'm seein' t'ings" Race looked to see what he was talking about "You ain't seein' t'ings. Dat's Jack."  
"He's Dressed like a scab!" Spot shouted. Mush pushed to the front of the barricade the cops had made "Jack? Jack, look at me, will ya? Come on, it's me, Mush. Look at me. What are ya doin', Jack?" Blink panicked "Dis ain't happenin'! Dis can't be happenin'! What are ya doin' Jack? Com'mon what are ya doin'?"

"com'mon." Boots argued "What is dis? Where'd you get them clothes?" Mr. Weasel smiled during the whole argument "Mr. Pulitzer picked them out himself. A special gift to a special" he paused for half a second "new employee." the Newsies chorused with disbelief "He sold us out!" Spot hollered. Shara had never seen any of the boys this angry. "I'll give ya a new suit!" Race yelled "Ya bum I'll soak ya!" Spot pushed him back "hey, hey , hey!" he yelled "let me get my hands dirty." he then directed his voice at Jack "Come heah ya diry rotten scabbah!" some of the Newsies pulled Spot away "Traitor!" Shara joined in to help. "I'll murdah ya!"David looked forlornly at Jack. Weasel noticed. "aww. You wanna talk to him?come on. sure. go right ahead." The Newsies watched as David approached Jack and started to talk with him. Blink, Pack Rat, and Race tried to calm Spot down. "He'll get whats commin' to 'im"Race said "the grafftah" Shara looked to her brother. "I dunno. I don' t'ink Jack's doin' dis 'cause he wants ta." The boys looked at her in amazement. "He took your insults too calmly. Dat ain't like Jack." Race shook his head. "Why else would he do it?" he asked. "I'd like ta t'ink he was forced into it somehow too, but I jus' can't figuah why else he'd do it." Blink agreed.

"Never!" they heard David shout. Then the scabbs and Jack continued on their way. "Traitor!" Spot shouted again "You make me sick!" Blink added. "I trusted you!" Boots accused "Seize da day huh Jack?" Race said sarcastically "He's foolin' 'em, so he can spy on 'em or  
something. Yeah, yeah, that's it. He's foolin' 'em!" Les argued. "Sure." the boys all mumbled.

Back at the lodging house Shara sat quietly. She couldn't figure out what was going on with Jack. There was a knock on the door and it opened a crack. Race poked his head in "Hey ya sis." he greeted sadly "exciting day huh?" Shara patted the bed inviting him to come sit with her. He slumped next to her. "I jus' don' get it." he sighed "Jack's always been close wid all of us. How could he do dis?" Shara didn't answer as he ranted on about how betrayed the boys all felt especially him, Blink and Mush. Shara just nodded and listened. Never telling him what to do about it unless he asked. this kind of argument sounded familiar to her from when Oscar and Morris would come in complaining how they lost another fight with the infamous Jack Kelly. _Jack'll be fine. _she told herself _everything will be fine_.


End file.
